Irreplaceable
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: "As far as I'm concerned, Tony...you're irreplaceable." Tibbs Slash! First time in this fandom, so be gentle. Reviews are LOVE! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Musing

**A/N: First time writer for this fandom, so be gentle! I absolutely fucking love this pairing, so we'll see where my ideas go! Probably a multi-chapter story. Anyway, I'm rambling…On with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator, followed closely by Kate and Tony. "I'm important!" Tony insisted, a child-like pout adorning his face, "Right, Boss?" Kate snorted softly, clamping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Gibbs, amused, turned around, placing a hand on each side of his number two's face.

"As far as I'm concerned, Tony," he said, grinning for once, "you're irreplaceable."

And with that, the ex-marine turned away, trudging over to his desk to finish the paperwork that was left for the day, leaving an awestruck and grinning Tony DiNozzo in his wake.

oOoOoOoOo

The clock on the wall in the bullpen read eight PM. McGee was down in the lab with Abby and Kate and Tony had been throwing paper at each other across the bullpen all evening. It really was amusing…Tony was like a big kid and Kate was the sister that he enjoyed annoying 24/7.

And Jethro knew he should let them go for the day. DiNozzo needed a shower after being down in the sewer with that marine…and Sacco…God, he blamed himself for what happened. Thought he lost his number two after he found the young man's phone out behind the bar. Hell, just thinking about it made him want to bring that crazy bitch back, if only to shoot her again.

But he never let that emotion slip past his mask of indifference. Knew he couldn't. And there were so many reasons why. First off, Tony is a man, not like that part matters, but he had a reputation with women. Sure, everyone pretty much knew the young agent exaggerated half those stories, but still, he chased everything in a skirt that was over eighteen. Secondly, Gibbs had rules. Rule number twelve. Never date a co-worker. And he wasn't going to break those rules.

But, God, one look at Tony made him want to forget everything…

He sighed.

"Go home. I don't wanna see your faces again until Monday."

_Lies. _

His headvoice hissed at him. What he wouldn't give to have Tony show up sometime over the weekend.

He shook his head, watching Kate and Tony step into the elevator, bickering about God-Knows-What now.

It wasn't till after they were gone that he left.

Yeah, this was getting harder on him…Literally.

He sighed again.

Fuck.

**A/N: This is shaping the story…Ah, it has the potential to be great! :D Review, my lovelies and I shall update faster. :3**


	2. Convincing

**A/N: So, I freakin' love you guys! Seriously, all of you that reviewed was the reason I continued writing this! Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 2**

"So…" the Goth girl smirked, sitting down in the booth across from Tony in the small diner. He just sighed. He knew what she wanted to talk about. And no, no matter how much he thought of his boss like _that, _he refused to talk about it.

Abby just rolled her eyes. "Come ON, Tony," she pouted, "You won't feel better until you face your feelings."

He knew she was right. Hell, he'd talked about him to her before. As a matter of fact, she'd been listening to him ramble on and on about Gibbs' blue eyes or gorgeous physique or even the times he feels so amazing when he makes the older man crack a smile or praise him. She'd been there through it all. The nights he was drunk and emotional to the nights where he was sober and locked in his own mind.

The fact remained; Abby Sciuto was the only person he'd ever truly trusted with this information.

oOoOoOoOo

Abby looked at Tony sadly. She hate seeing her best friend like this…he was all depressed and seriously? The stares that passed between the Bossman and Tony were ALWAYS sexually charged. How could they not see it? Even Tim and Ziva knew about them!

It was so infuriating!

She placed her small hand over Tony's larger one, stroking the skin softly. "You should tell him, Tony…He loves you too…" She chewed on her bottom lip, knowing her attempt would be in vain. And just like she figured…

Tony snorted bitterly.

"He's GIBBS, Abs. Leroy Jethro Straight-As-A-Fucking-Arrow Gibbs." He said, defeatedly, "He could never love me…"

Abby internally groaned, keeping her face in a sad smile, stroking his hand.

Why did she even bother?

**A/N: Phew! Still shaping the story! Yes, Abby is one of my favorite characters. Who doesn't love her? And SOMEONE needs to know about Tony's feelings. Poor guy would have no one to talk to! D: Review my lovelies! The chapters will get longer, I promise you :D**


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: Readers, strap yourselves in! Hurt!Tony is dead ahead! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_The smell of blood flittered though the sewer system, overpowering Tony's own stench. The woman in front of him…No…the crazy bitch in front of him smirked devilishly, cocking the gun back into place. All she had to do was pull the trigger. One slip of the finger, and Anthony DiNozzo would cease to exist. _

_He gulped, eyes wide. "You don't have to do this," he murmured, voice soft, calm…even understanding. But no. She just laughed hoarsely, her country twang apparent as she spoke, her brown eyes that were once soft, crazed. "You should've run back to you boss, tail tucked between your legs," she hissed, and the words made his blood boil._

_Her finger started pulling back toward herself, locked securely around the trigger. She wanted to draw this out…WANTED to strike fear into the NCIS agent's very core. Tony's eyes snapped shut as a gunshot sounded through the hallway into the room that he'd manage to move into…_

"AHH!"

The young agent bolted up in his bed, sheets kicked off his body and down to the floor. He was sweating and his eyes showed his vulnerability…His fear.

That dream had been happening every night for the past two weeks. Haunting him. Taunting him. Spitting him in the face and telling him 'Fuck you, I'm stronger.' And he couldn't argue that point.

He realized, that every time he woke up, it was before he was shot. Did that mean the dream killer, was she dead there too, just like in real life? Or did she shoot him and then kill the marine laying on the cold concrete as well?

He didn't want to know…Too scared to find out the truth.

Tony glanced at his alarm clock. Two in the morning. Which meant _he _was probably still up, still working on that damn boat.

He pulled out his phone, dialing the all too familiar digits, praying that the other person would just pick up the phone…

"Yeah, Gibbs…" came the gruff voice.

Tony sighed softly, not able to keep the fear from leaking out of his voice.

"Boss…"

**A/N: Dun dun dun. What's gonna happen next? Mwhaha :D Review and you shall receive, m'dear. ;)**


	4. Healing Process

**A/N: Wow! So, I love you guys! :D Here's chapter four, because you're all so great!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs had been working on the boat when he got the call. The noise of the doorbell sound hurt his head even more than it already was. He made a grab for the device, answering without looking.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss…" came Tony's shaking voice. He sounded distressed…panicked. And that didn't sit well with Jethro AT ALL.

"Tony?" he said, protectiveness seeping into his voice, "What's wrong?"

Silence.

For a minute, the ex marine thought the line had went dead…thought Tony had hung up. But then he heard a soft sigh and he relaxed immediately. The kid was okay…

"Sorry for calling so late…" the younger man murmured, "I just…needed to hear your voice.."

Gibbs didn't know what Tony meant by that, but he didn't push it, instead smiling a little.

"No problem, DiNozzo."

"G'night, boss."

"Night, Tony."

Then the line went dead.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony stared at his phone, shocked. Had he really called_ Gibbs_? Did he seriously just tell the other man that it was _his _voice that he wanted to hear…_his_ voice that had calmed him down? God, he was an idiot. He might as well put a fucking neon sign on his back that reads, _I'm in love with the boss. _

He figured he wouldn't get anymore sleep, so instead of laying back down, he padded into the living room and put on a James Bond movie.

Ten minutes later, he fell into another deep sleep.

But this time?

This time, he dreamed of silvery short hair and piercing blue eyes.

And he was okay for a while.

**A/N: Awwh! Hurt!Tony..Meh, I hate when my boy goes though a hard time. Anywhoo, review are love! And my plot bunny likes to be loved ;) Btw, yes, I'll try to make the chapters longer…This is just the beginning, my lovelies!**


End file.
